Strike, You're Out!
by RockDiva
Summary: What will Moseby do when Maddie leads the Tipton staff on strike?


(Candy Counter)

Moseby: Ah, Madeline, may I have a word with you?

Maddie: It depends on the word.

Moseby: I hate to ask you this, but can you work tomorrow?

Maddie: But it's my first day off in 8 days. (sighs) Alright, I'll think about it…will I get overtime?

Moseby: Now, Maddie, you know the Tipton policy. Working on an unscheduled day doesn't constitute overtime. I'll give you time to think about it. (walks away)

Maddie: This isn't right!

Esteban: What isn't right?

Maddie: If I come in on an unscheduled day, I should be paid overtime. In fact, I've researched it. The Tipton is the only job in the area to have such an old-fashioned policy.

Esteban: I know how you feel, Maddie. I just found out that I got a 20 cent pay-cut. Now, I can't afford to throw Dudley that birthday party I promised him.

Maddie: Aw, Esteban. That's so…(struggles for the right word)

Esteban: Sad?

Maddie: No, actually, more like weird. But still, you of all people don't deserve a pay-cut.

Muriel: (walking by) Did you say pay-cut? I got one too. So did Patrick and Norman. Actually, there's a rumor going around that the entire staff got a pay-cut.

Maddie: That's it! I've had it up to here with Moseby and his (imitates Moseby) "Tipton policy".

Muriel: What do we do about it?

Esteban: In my country, we would leave him stranded on a deserted island left to fend for himself.

Maddie: Well, in America we like to use peaceful negotiations called strikes.

Muriel: I don't know, sweetie. I think I like the island idea better.

(The Next Morning)

Moseby: Where is my staff? They're all running late.

London: AHHHHH! (running out of the elevator) They've come to get me! An evil mob of people are standing outside screaming my name and saying mean things!

Moseby: What are you talking about?

Zack: Uh, Moseby, you might want to come see this.

(Moseby joins Zack and Cody by the front entrance. He sees the staff on strike. They're all holding up signs and yelling: "1, 2, 3, 4! Tipton is a dictator! 5, 6, 7, 8! Tipton is the thing we hate!" Maddie and Esteban are both holding bullhorns.)

Moseby: (having a nervous breakdown) I can't believe my entire staff has deserted me.

Cody: Hey, our mom works here and she isn't out there.

Moseby: (to Carey) Yes, but I'm surprised you're not out there leading them in song.

Carey: Okay. 1, I never even got the memo. And 2, me risk my free room and board…are you kidding? I've got kids to think of.

Zack: Mom, mom, mom! Me and Cody are fine. It's Maddie who needs our help.

Cody: You just want to impress her by taking a stance alongside her fight against a political injustice.

Zack: No, I'm not! Uh, what's that mean?

Cody: You just want to make yourself look good in front of Maddie.

Zack: Oh, well, yeah. So, what are you waiting for mom?

Carey: Sorry, honey, but I think Mr. Moseby needs us more.

Cody: So, what are we going to do? A lot of the guests will be waking up soon.

Moseby: And there's an entire slew of new guests that will be checking in today.

Carey: I think we're all going to learn what it means to do a hard day's work.

London: Work! London Tipton doesn't work.

Carey: Today she does. (hears sniffling) See, London. Mr. Moseby's so touched by your willingness to help that he's crying.

London: Aww, Moseby. Really?

Moseby: Actually, I'm crying because the Tipton is doomed. (repeating more hysterically) Doomed!

Carey: You're right, Zack. Maybe we should join the strike.

Moseby: What?

Carey: I'm kidding.

(Outside)

(Strikers are still chanting)

Esteban: This is so much fun, Maddie. But how long do we keep it up?

Maddie: Until our demands are met.

Esteban: Oh, right…(confused) and what are our demands?

Maddie: Ugh! I forgot to give Moseby a formal list of demands last night.

Esteban: So, now what?

Maddie: We'll just have to find a middle man. (sees Zack through the Tipton window) And I think I know just the person.

(Inside)

Moseby: Everyone circle up for a staff meeting.

(London is dressed in a maid outfit, Zack and Cody are dressed as bellhops, and

Carey is dressed in a concierge uniform.)

Alright, boys, did you get the first task completed?

Cody: Yep. We delivered a flyer to every room. Now everyone knows that the hotel restaurant will be closed.

Moseby: Good, good, good, good, good! The first rush of guests will be arriving within the hour. When they get here, Zack and Cody, you'll be in charge of taking their luggage. Carey, you're in charge of concierge, which means, be ready for lots of questions. And in the meantime, London, I need you to take fresh towels to all of the rooms on this list. (hands her paper) We just might be able to pull this off. Everyone to their posts.

(Zack and Cody are standing by the door)

Cody: I wonder why everyone walked out on Moseby. (they notice Maddie summoning for Zack) No Zack! You can't fraternize with any of them.

Zack: Who said anything about fraternizing? I'm just going to talk to her. Cover me. (walks out quickly) Hey, Maddie. You want me…finally.

Maddie: Nice outfit, but is Moseby even paying you?

Zack: No.

Maddie: Then why are you helping him?

Zack: I'm still weighing my options, but this could make great blackmail material. And what about you? Why are you leading this strike?

Maddie: Because. I'm over-worked, under-paid, and out of patience! We all are.

Zack: So this mostly about money? Interesting.

Maddie: I thought you atleast would appreciate that. So, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to give Moseby this list of demands. Make sure he looks over it carefully. Please?

(Zack takes the paper)

Zack: I'll give it to him when I have a chance. But right now, there's some guests checking in. (leaves to take the guests bags and Maddie goes back to chanting with the others)

(Inside)

(Time progressing-we see clips of Zack and Cody running back and forth with bags. London is running back and forth with towels, and other items. There are long lines at both the concierge and front desks.)

Moseby: (cracking) Does it ever end?

Carey: Listen peole! In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a staff shortage. We're doing our best to help, so please be patient.

Moseby: Thank-you, Carey. (Takes a deep breath) If you're checking out, form a line over here. And if you're checking in, right there.

(Zack, who had been watching on, runs outside)

Zack: Maddie!

Maddie: Has he accepted our terms!

Zack: No, he hasn't even had time to see them yet

Maddie: Then what?

Zack: You asked me earlier why I was helping Moseby, and now I can answer. Because it's the right thing to do. Because the people who should be in there helping decided they'd quit when the going got tough. Mr. Moseby may not be the coolest or funnest guy I know, but he's not a quitter. Even London is in there working. I respect that you deserve more than what you're given, but if you're just looking to sell out for a bigger paycheck, then the St. Mark's is across the street. (sees guest) Now if you'll excuse me. I have a JOB to do.

(Later/Inside)

Moseby: Finally some peace.

Zack: I have a list of demands that Maddie wanted me to give you.

Moseby: Let me see that. (takes paper and reads it) A change in the overtime policy. It's not up to me. And I've spoken to Mr. Tipton several times about it.

London: You know how stubborn Daddy can be.

Moseby: A raise for all staff members. What? That's ridiculous. Every single staff member received a pay-raise on their last paycheck.

Carey: Now, Mr. Moseby. I've supported you through all this, but me and my boys will walk out that door and join the strike if you're going to lie.

Moseby: Lie about what?

Carey: About the raise. In fact, I've been meaning to ask you about my 7 cent pay-cut.

Moseby: That's not right. You should have received a 7 cent pay raise…wait a minute!

Carey: You don't think?

Moseby: I'll check my computer. Zack, Cody, could you tell the staff to come in here.

(After all the staff have entered the lobby)

So you see, the system must have read the pay raise as a cut instead. I'm terribly sorry.

Maddie: No, I think I should be the one who's sorry for starting trouble. I shouldn't have just walked out without warning. I've been acting no better than I'm always accusing London of acting. I don't deserve a raise.

Esteban: I am sorry too, Mr. Moseby. As they say in my country…no that's for something else. Anyways, I don't deserve a raise either.

Moseby: Nonsense. You'll get your raises, all of you. And I'll make certain that you receive the money you lost on your last paycheck. Deal?

Maddie/Esteban: Deal!

(All of the staff start to cheer)

(The Next Day)

Zack: What's this? (Moseby hands him and Cody envelopes)

Moseby: Just what the two of you deserve.

Cody: Look, Zack! It's money.

Zack: But I thought-

Moseby: I've learned to be more appreciative of my staff. You boys helped me. I couuldn't pay you officially, but I figured I could give you some of mine.

Cody: Cool! Thanks, Moseby!

Zack: Come on, Moseby. You know you want to.

Moseby: Oh, alright.

(Moseby joins Zack and Cody in their signature handshake)

All 3: Huh! Huh! Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi…

(End Credits)


End file.
